Sensitivity
by WilderCapall
Summary: Rin and Makoto have been in a relationship for a few weeks, and Makoto's family is out of town. Makoto is about to learn something new about Rin. Rinkoto fill for the Kink Meme.


**Summary:** Rin and Makoto have been in a relationship for a few weeks, and Makoto's family is out of town. Makoto is about to learn something new about Rin. Rinkoto fill for the Kink Meme.

**Disclaimer: **Wilder still doesn't own Free! or any related properties. Or Mario Kart.

**Sensitivity**

When Makoto invites Rin over for a movie, he doesn't really have ulterior motives.

Really.

Rin shows up with videogames and snack food, like he usually does. They make their way down to the basement, settle on the futon, and Rin proceeds to soundly thrash Makoto at Mario Kart Double Dash.

"You _suck_ that blue shell!" he yells as his Bowser-and-Yoshi combo zooms past Makoto on the first lap of Bowser's Castle. Makoto rolls his eyes. Rin's trash talk is standard issue. "We are in _my_ castle, bitch!" he taunts, punching Makoto's shoulder.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Makoto asks.

"After Rainbow Road."

Rainbow Road is a bitch and a half, and Makoto is not the best at fine control of his kart. So he falls off a lot. And Rin shamelessly laughs at him. Rin's kind of an asshole when he plays Mario Kart.

"Movie? Please?" Makoto asks weakly, having finished in seventh.

"Fine, what's the movie?"

Rin does not approve of Makoto's choice of movie, which happens to be War Horse.

"Fuck no, that movie makes me cry – I mean. Fuck. The play is better. I mean. Goddammit."

Makoto laughs and pulls Rin onto his lap, unconsciously brushing his thumb over Rin's hipbone. And Rin's breath hitches.

Makoto raises an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

Rin nods, a tinge of pink highlighting his cheekbones.

"Uh. Yeah. I just – "

His excuse, whatever it is, is drowned out by Makoto grabbing the collar of Rin's jacket and kissing him hard. Rin drapes his arms around Makoto's neck, leaning into the kiss. Makoto's tongue slips into his mouth to tangle with Rin's. And Makoto tries to figure out what he did a minute ago. His hands wander Rin's body, enjoying the little sounds he makes – Rin is so sensitive – until his right hand traces the line of Rin's hipbone and Rin jerks against him and gasps.

_That's new_.

Makoto grins. He doesn't seem like the type to tease, but he enjoys driving Rin crazy. They've had sex once, but Rin insisted on prepping himself and riding Makoto and didn't really let him touch. Makoto is starting to see why.

His mouth leaves Rin's and trails kisses along his jaw and down his neck, and a low whine starts in Rin's throat as Makoto nips and sucks at his collarbone.

"M… Makoto…" he says.

"Is this okay?" Makoto murmurs.

Rin doesn't speak for a few seconds, and Makoto almost pulls away before Rin says "yes" in a breathy voice that Makoto's never heard before. He pins Rin to the futon, pushing one of his own legs between Rin's. Makoto pulls off Rin's shirt and starts kissing and licking at Rin's smooth skin. He brushes his thumb across one nipple as his mouth reaches the other, and Rin's back arches and his already hardening cock presses against Makoto's leg. Rin's hips roll a bit, desperate for more, and Makoto presses his leg against Rin's arousal to be rewarded with a sharp gasp and Rin's fingers twisting into his hair.

Makoto works his way down, reaches Rin's hips and flicks his tongue against the inner line of his hipbone.

"_Ah…!_ Makoto, yes, do that again," Rin moans, and Makoto complies while one hand undoes Rin's jeans. "F-fuck," Rin gasps as Makoto's fingers slide up and down the length of his cock through his shorts. "Makoto, please."

"Please what?" Makoto asks, taking hold of Rin's cock and starting to stroke in earnest. Rin doesn't speak, a little too busy trying to breathe properly.

Makoto's fingers hook into the waistbands of Rin's jeans and boxers and pulls down, freeing Rin's cock, and Rin puts a hand to his mouth in an attempt to shut himself up.

"You can be loud, you know," Makoto says. "No one's home." And he runs his tongue up the underside of Rin's cock, and Rin cries out.

Makoto doesn't take him in all the way – his gag reflex isn't great, and Rin is so worked up that he just might come too fast if Makoto tried.

"I've got… some stuff in my pockets," Rin gasps as Makoto starts to caress his ass. Makoto reaches down to the floor to find Rin's jeans and extracts a small tube. He looks at Rin with amusement in his eyes.

"You had a plan, hm?"

"Sh-shut up," Rin mutters while Makoto coats his fingers and slides one in. Rin moans unashamedly as Makoto adds another and those fingers start sliding in and out of him, faster, and now there's a third and Rin is letting out louder noises of pleasure. Makoto licks at his hipbone while playing with his ass, and _god_, Rin's begging for it.

"Come on, Makoto, I'm ready, fuck me," he says. Makoto's fingers slip out of him, and Rin gets on his hands and knees. He's a little weird about people seeing his face when they fuck.

Makoto holds Rin's hips, and Rin is releasing noises that _he_ refuses to call whimpers but that totally are. The taller swimmer presses his cock against Rin, rubbing it on him without pushing it in, and Rin kind of yells at him, so Makoto shoves it in all the way at once and Rin's scream is very satisfying. It doesn't hurt. He fucking loves it.

Rin rocks back against Makoto's cock, taking him in as deep as he'll go. Makoto's bigger than most of the people Rin's been with, and Rin is _very_ okay with that. He loves the way Makoto's cock stretches him, loves the way Makoto isn't nearly as gentle as he acts.

"Oh, _fuck_, Makoto, yes, _h-harder_," he moans as Makoto starts to thrust into him. Makoto's curved over Rin's back, kissing his neck and shoulders sweetly, leaving just one mark at the place where his neck meets his shoulder.

When Makoto feels close, he takes Rin's hard cock in his hand and starts to pump him, and Rin comes pretty quickly after that, with a loud cry that's absolutely shameless.

"Can I…?" Makoto asks.

"Come inside, Makoto, _please_," Rin breathes, and the desire in his voice is what tips Makoto over the edge, spilling deep inside of Rin, who would have collapsed on the futon by now if Makoto weren't holding up his hips.

"Rin… god, Rin, you're so gorgeous," Makoto whispers after they've cleaned up. He touches Rin's cheek as they lie facing each other, limbs tangled together. Rin closes his eyes and leans into Makoto's hand.

Rin thinks he might be in love with Makoto, and he's pretty okay with that.

**End**

Note: Rin playing Mario Kart is me playing Mario Kart. I am an _asshole_ playing Mario Kart.


End file.
